I'll Never Let Go (Re-write)
by Piecesxoxo
Summary: Carrie and Devin have been best friends since childhood and years later since they became a couple, things have gone pretty well for them. But what's gonna be in store for them when Carrie finds out that she's pregnant with Devin's child? AU. R&R! Rated T for swearing and sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi. Again sorry. I'm taking my time as I write this story to get it right.**

Carrie Dawson was having one of the most stressful days of her life. But with Gwen Aldridge and Bridgette Lyon keeping her company in this situation she managed to keep her sanity intact, at least a little.

Carrie exhaled as she paced around in the bathroom. "How much longer?"

"At least a minute," Gwen assured.

Carrie glanced at a pregnancy test placed on the bathroom sink counter then sighed. "I - - I don't get it, Devin and I have always been careful."

"Well ... things just happen like that." Bridgette chimed in then turned over to smirk at Gwen. "Just be lucky it wasn't at one of Geoff's parties." She referred to her boyfriend Geoff Kastaros', back to school party in their grade 11 year, sometime before Carrie and Devin had gotten together.

"Trent and I left the party that night, we were at his house by the way," Gwen said blushing in embarrassment, she smiled anyways since she remembered the time LeShawna Booker dragged it out of her.

Carrie couldn't help but laugh a bit causing them all to laugh for a good 12 seconds thanks to Bridgette making the atmosphere a little lighter. They all sighed after that.

"Three minutes," Gwen said, interrupting the silence. Reality had started to fall back into place at this moment.

Carrie exhaled once she felt her heart pounding. She tapped her fingers on the counter of the sink for a brief moment and picked up the test which read positive, her face instantly fell upon seeing the result, almost as if those two pink lines on the little white stick were staring right back at her. Bridgette and Gwen looked a bit sympathetic at this.

"Yep," Carrie said completely annoyed as she nodded her head. "Peed on all 3 of these. And another frickin' positive."

"Wait, Carrie. What if you're not really pregnant?" Bridgette asked out of curiosity as she placed her hands on her shoulders. "I mean sometimes home pregnancy tests can be total flukes."

"Like I'm not aware of that," Carrie added sarcastically before she left the bathroom.

"Okay ..." Gwen said awkwardly before she and Bridgette followed Carrie into her room. "I really hate to be that person but what about Devin? It's his kid too and he should know pretty soon."

Bridgette interjected. "Yeah, plus you have known the dude since you guys were 4."

"Which is why I'll tell him tomorrow. I'll probably set up a doctor's appointment tonight."

"You seem like you've got this under control," Bridgette said as a sly smiled appeared on her face.

"Well, the least I can do try," Carrie said modestly as she ran a hand through her hair. "Anyways thanks for the moral support."

"Sure," Gwen said.

"No problem," Bridgette added before she and Gwen had left.

Carrie sighed as she laid back on her bed before doing anything else. There was a lot to take care of.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day came around. After Carrie had called trying to schedule an appointment to confirm whether or not if she was pregnant, she was asked to come in and get a blood test done and was told to come back next Friday for the results. Right after that, she headed over to Devin's to tell him.

"You can do this," Carrie told herself before Devin answered the door. While waiting she thought back to when she and Devin started having sex.

-Flashback to a month and a half ago-

It was Thursday night and they were at Devin's place working on statistics homework.

"Forget it, I'll probably finish this in study hall tomorrow," Devin said.

"Call me crazy but I'm starting to think stats is that one form of math we'd need to use in the real world," Carrie stated as she pursed her lips together.

Devin shrugged as they put their homework away. "I guess you're right."

"Ms. Buchanan's words not mine."

Devin stopped for a moment as his lips met Carrie's, Carrie cupped Devin's cheek while he had his hands on her waist as his tongue entered her mouth which deepened the kiss and proceeded to them making out once they fell back on his bed, her hands moved to his neck as she started to stroke his hair. She broke the kiss before anything else could happen at that point.

"Hey ... Devin?" Carrie asked rather hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever thought about ... y'know sex?" Carrie started to blush a bit after asking.

Devin thought for a moment. Sure he's had experience like with his ex-girlfriend Shelley but he didn't want to pressure Carrie into this sort of thing.

"Yeah ... but I don't wanna make you do anything you don't feel like doing."

"Well I do. I've actually been thinking about it and I think we should take things to the next level."

"Really?" Carrie nodded.

They smiled once they had sat back in bed.

"You got protection?"

"Yeah."

Carrie smirked as she wrapped her hand around Devin's neck and they continued to make out this time it was more passionate.

-End of flashback-

"Hey Carrie." Devin said as Carrie turned around to face him.

"Hi." Carrie said once she entered Devin's house and followed him to his room. "Are your parents home?" She asked nervously.

"Nope, just me." Devin answered once Carrie closed his door.

"Devin we need to talk." Carrie said once she came closer to him.

Devin frowned upon noticing the seriousness in his girlfriend's tone.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" Devin cocked an eyebrow.

"I think the question is will we be?" Carrie pointed to Devin then to herself.

"Hold up. Are you implying that I'm gonna break up with you for whatever it is you're about to tell me? I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Okay." She made eye contact with him. "It's a lot to take in but please try not to freak out."

"I won't." Devin placed a hand on Carrie's shoulder.

"Devin," Carrie began before briefly biting her lower lip. "I think I'm pregnant."

"Whoa whoa ... what?" Devin just stared at her, completely shocked. Carrie nodded. "You're pregnant?"

"Well I said I _think_ I am." Carrie clarified as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you sure, I mean we used protection?"

"Oh my god ... Yes Devin very sure! I took 3 home tests, all of which came back positive. Sometimes things just happen."

"You're right. I'm sorry, totally shouldn't have asked that." Devin said as he sighed while scratching the back of his head.

"It's fine, I shouldn't have yelled like that. I just thought that I should let you know. Plus I have this doctor's appointment next Friday to see whether or not if this pregnancy's legit. You can come if you want."

Carrie started to make her way to the door.

"I'll be there." Devin suddenly called out.

Carrie stopped then turned to face Devin.

"Are you completely sure?" Carrie cocked her eyebrow once again.

Devin smiled shyly as he scratched the back of his head. "Well yeah, I'm not sure of what option you've chosen but what I am sure of is that I'm not gonna bail on you at a time like this."

Carrie softly smiled at this once Devin pulled her into a hug, she eventually hugged him back.

"Thanks Devin."


	3. Chapter 3

A week later came Carrie's appointment which was at 2. Once Carrie and Devin arrived at the OB/GYN clinic, Carrie walked over to the reception desk while Devin took a seat in the waiting area.

"Name?" The receptionist asked in an indifferent tone.

"Carrie Dawson," Carrie answered rather uneasily.

"Fill out these forms." The receptionist handed Carrie a clipboard with a few forms attached to it.

Carrie took the clipboard then headed back to the waiting area and sat in the chair next to Devin as she filled out the forms. Once she finished she returned the clipboard to the reception desk.

"Alright, it'll be a few minutes until you're called." The receptionist remarked.

Carrie nodded and went back to the waiting area. As soon as she sat back down she saw some pregnancy brochures to her right and started to read them.

"Hey, Carrie?" Devin asked.

"Yeah, Devin?" Carrie briefly turned her attention to him.

"Have you thought of what to do with the baby if you _are_ pregnant?"

"I thought about having an abortion but I don't think I could go through with it so all I can say is I'm probably just gonna have the baby." Carrie went back to looking at the brochures.

"Okay, just gotta know though. Which option are you leaning more towards though: keeping it or adoption?"

Carrie froze after hearing this question. "Oh crap. I'm still thinking between the two."

"Just don't stress yourself out about it, okay?" Devin assured her, placing his hand on her hand that was resting on her knee.

"Right," Carrie said as she sat back for a moment.

"Carrie Dawson." A nurse called out after a moment of silence.

The couple got up to follow the nurse into the exam room. Once they got there, the nurse had Carrie take her shoes off and step onto a scale and recorded her weight. Afterwards, Carrie put her shoes back on and sat on the exam table, her blood pressure was taken and also recorded.

"Okay, the doctor will be with you shortly." The nurse said before leaving.

"I'm glad you decided to come," Carrie said once Devin walked over towards her.

Devin took Carrie's hand. "You know you totally have my support. You okay though?"

"I'm a little scared. I mean I know this kind of stuff happens anyone but I just never thought that I'd possibly be living it."

"Just try and stay calm."

"Okay." Carrie exhaled then started to pout. "How are you so calm? It's your baby too y'know."

Devin's smile faltered once he started to think about possibly being a dad at 18.

"Okay yeah that _is_ a bit scary to think about," Devin admitted.

Carrie rolled her eyes with a smirk until she heard a knock on the door before it opened, the doctor entered the room.

"Hi. Carrie Dawson?" Carrie just nodded. "Dr. Fields."

"Hi," Carrie replied shaking the doctor's hand as a nervous and forced looking smile appeared on her face.

"She's kinda nervous," Devin spoke up.

"That's understandable. Boyfriend?"

"Yeah. Devin Yang." Devin also shook the doctor's hand.

Dr. Fields nodded before turning her attention back to Carrie. "So Carrie, you came in last Saturday for a blood test, correct?"

"Yeah," Carrie replied.

"Well, your test results came back positive. You're definitely pregnant."

"Oh wow ..." Carrie managed to choke out as Devin held her hand once again. She didn't know how else to respond since it was all too real.

"Have you been experiencing any symptoms?" Dr. Fields inquired. "Headaches, fatigue, any nausea?"

"Pretty much. Mainly those 3."

"Could you lie back and lift your top up for me? Just to see how far along you are right now in the pregnancy and see if your baby's doing well."

Carrie exhaled once she lifted up her shirt underneath her sweater before she laid back on the exam table.

"This is gonna feel a little cold." Dr. Fields squirted some blue gel on Carrie's stomach, she shivered then briefly bit her lip once the cold gel came in contact with her skin before Dr. Fields placed the transducer on Carrie's stomach and moved it around to find a visual of the couple's unborn child. Carrie noticed Devin give her left hand a slight squeeze while her right hand was resting on her upper abdomen before they both turned their attention to the monitor once something small and gray had appeared on the screen. Carrie briefly lifted up her head and brought her hand to her mouth which was slightly open, while Devin's eyes merely widened.

"Okay, we've got a visual of the fetus." Dr. Fields explained as she firmly pressed the transducer on Carrie's stomach while still moving it around. Carrie kept her eyes on the screen intently as she squeezed Devin's hand. "There's its head - -" She was interrupted once a little thumping sound was heard. "Oh and I'm getting a heartbeat."

They were both speechless for a minute once the sound of a steady heartbeat filled the room. Tears started to well up in Carrie's eyes, just looking at the visual and the sound of the heartbeat was enough to get her emotional.

"Whoa." Devin was still in shock.

"I know," Carrie said getting completely choked up. She couldn't believe her eyes.

Dr. Fields sat down the transducer and wiped the gel off of Carrie's stomach before printing out a few copies of the image shown on the screen.

"Okay so far everything looks good, the fetus is healthy. You've just started your 8th week and your due date's June 20th, if you're carrying the baby to term that is."

"I am," Carrie responded.

Dr. Fields handed Carrie the pictures. "Also as a head's up if you feel any cramping that's just the baby making room in your uterus as it continues to develop and you should probably start showing in a few weeks or so. I also suggest that you start taking prenatal vitamins, it's not too late to start now, I'll write you a prescription when I get back. Any questions or concerns?"

"Uh no," Carrie said as she fixed her sweater and sat up.

"Alrighty then. See you again December 12th." Dr. Fields said before leaving the room.

"Oh my god," Carrie muttered to herself once she looked at one of the pictures for a moment. Devin also got another look at their unborn child. Reality had set in pretty hard.

"Are you okay?" Devin asked once Carrie put the picture down.

"I'm fine," Carrie insisted. "Really."

Devin looked a little sad at Carrie. "You can tell me."

Carrie sighed as crossed her arms then looked up at Devin. "Devin ... I wanna keep the baby."

"Okay. Why are you upset about it?"

"Because it seems selfish."

"Carrie," Devin started as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "No one can make you choose what to do with the pregnancy. Just do what you feel is right." His dark brown eyes briefly shifted to the floor then back up at Carrie. "If this feels right to you that is."

"Well, it does," Carrie admitted.

"Good. Right now there's nothing to worry about aside from telling both of our parents."

"And cause we're keeping the baby there's a lot to take care of," Carrie noted in a sing-song voice.

"Okay well, that too," Devin admitted. "I'm in this with you though."

"Are you sure Devin?"

"Carrie I love you, I mean yeah we're young and the odds are against us but I'm always gonna be there for you. So yeah..." Devin gave her an assuring smile as he brushed his thumb against her cheek before fully cupping it. "I'm pretty sure."

Carrie smiled once Devin kissed her gently on the forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the hiatus. Life's been crazy and I've been writing this in quite a number of notebooks. Also, I can't believe I'm over 800 views! I haven't cranked out a chapter since last year. But this is me getting back to it although I'm not sure how often I'll update because I'm in college but anywho I'm not giving up on this fic. Also as a heads up, this story will be a bit slow for a few chapters.**

It stuck with them. Carrie and Devin were gonna have a baby when they were gonna leave high school or close to when they were leaving since they heard that labor could be unpredictable. Even if they were still taking it in considering how recent it was - - especially with everything Dr. Fields had informed them with - - they were pretty content with actually knowing.

Devin checked his phone before he and Carrie got into his car and saw it was 3:15, almost an hour since school had ended. "Wow, school's out already?"

"Well we did leave before our last class even started and we were gonna be there for quite a while," Carrie said.

"You seem a bit better than you were earlier."

Carrie sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Oh, that? I guess I let the nerves get to me before actually knowing I was pregnant. The home tests being positive, blood test confirming it all, seeing the ultrasound."

"Don't stress yourself out over it, it's not good for you. Although that last one takes some getting used to."

The couple couldn't help but laugh for a moment.

"But in all seriousness this whole thing is crazy," Carrie noted.

"Yeah really crazy," Devin agreed. "And with that outta the way now we can clear the air with our friends." Devin held up his phone. "Apparently Trent blew up my phone with a bunch of texts during the appointment since we left."

"Yeah ..." Carrie said a little hesitantly. "Speaking of ... Gwen and Bridgette actually already know."

Devin looked at Carrie with confusion as he raised an eyebrow. "When did they know?"

"Last Friday. I bought a test the day before then took it Friday before I came to school. Then as soon as I came to school I told them they both brought me pregnancy tests to take after school and I didn't wanna tell you until I was at least somewhat sure."

"Carrie." Devin started. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I know. I mean we've been best friends since we were 4 and you're my boyfriend but I gotta be honest," Carrie poked her index fingers together before exhaling. "I was too scared to do it and I can't just blurt out something so huge like that."

"Were you scared of what I'd say?"

Carrie just nodded. "You're not mad that you didn't know first are you?"

"No," Devin said with a sigh. "First of all that'd be a little silly to get upset over and secondly it's totally fine, besides we both officially know you're pregnant. I mean you did tell me and we're past that so don't keep dwelling on the 'what ifs'. Let's just focus on now and what's gonna be happening."

"Well given how hard things are gonna get, I'm pretty much past focused now."

The couple shared a kiss once Devin cupped Carrie's cheek. They knew things were gonna be hard but they weren't gonna give up.

* * *

Afterwards, Devin dropped Carrie off at her place before he headed home since they planned to tell their friends about Carrie's pregnancy. Aside from Gwen and Bridgette, Kitty Kwan and LeShawna were there as well.

"What's so top secret you had to close the door in order to tell us, Carrie?" Kitty asked despite her usual smile and casual tone.

Carrie sighed as she was sitting on the bed.

"Well first off my parents don't even know about this yet," Carrie answered while she poked her index fingers together, she looked towards Gwen then to Bridgette.

"Is everything alright girl?" LeShawna asked. "You've been acting a little strange lately."

Carrie exhaled after she stood up and rubbed her arm as those 2 words she was gonna be saying a lot came out.

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh my - - No way," Kitty said in surprise as she covered her mouth for a brief second. "Does Devin know?" Carrie just nodded.

"Damn, I didn't expect that," LeShawna muttered.

Gwen just placed her hand on LeShawna's shoulder. "Oh trust me, none of us did."

"Guys come on, this kind of thing could've happened anybody," Bridgette spoke up.

"Yeah." Kitty began to speak again before she turned to Carrie. "Although I do recall you and Devin being active."

Carrie blushed at the mention and ran a hand through her hair. "To be fair Devin always used a condom. Plus I was on the patch before my mom found out I was even having sex."

"Wow. I gotta ask you this Carrie since you found out you have a bun in the oven what are you planning to do? I mean you gotta have a long-term plan unless you're getting an abortion."

"Actually Kitty I decided I was gonna keep the baby."

"And since Devin knows he's sticking around right?" LeShawna asked with a hint of suspicion in her tone.

"Yes, LeShawna."

"Just making sure. You know I gotta look out for a homegirl."

"I'm just gonna guess, your due date is close to graduation," Gwen noted.

"The week after actually." Carrie clarified.

"Right. Do you still plan on going to college after you have the baby?"

"I don't know yet, I'm gonna have to think on that one along with a million other things to prepare myself for."

Gwen crossed her arms and tilted her head briefly. "Well you might wanna think fast cause pregnancy is like the school year, it goes by quicker than you know it."

Bridgette placed a hand on Carrie's shoulder. "So you alright? I mean you just found out you're having a baby, I'd be freaking out."

Carrie sighed as she folded her arms. "Since I found out that I have a baby that's a little bigger than a jelly bean growing inside me I'm still freaking out on the inside but I'm okay for now at least."

"Okay then. I know you guys can do this."

Bridgette stepped back a little once Kitty ran over to Carrie and hugged her although Carrie's arms still remained at her sides.

"EEEE!" Kitty squealed as she was still hugging Carrie. "I call dibs on planning your baby shower! No 'ifs' or 'buts' about it Dawson."

The other 3 girls just started to laugh while Carrie just smiled and rolled her eyes. Typical Kitty.

"Kitty, I'm 8 weeks right now," Carrie said.

Kitty scoffed and folded her arms. "Well, not now obviously. That's all happening much much later. Plus is it so wrong that I don't want my friend to be entirely miserable at a time like this?"

"Not at all girlfriend, not at all," LeShawna said.

"So I take that as a partial 'yes'?" Kitty asked with a cocky grin.

"Okay fine yes." Carrie gave in. "As a _full_ yes."

Kitty squealed once again before clapping her hands together. "You won't be disappointed then!"

This time all the girls laughed a bit.

"Thanks, girls," Carrie said.

-Meanwhile-

"Devin dude!" Geoff exclaimed as he, Brody Gutierrez, Trent Sawyer and Cody Anderson entered Devin's room.

"Hey, guys." Devin greeted.

"Your bro Andrew let us in, hope you don't mind." Brody chimed in as he plopped down in the chair near Devin's computer desk.

"Yeah, that's totally fine. Anyways - -"

"You excited for basketball season?" Brody cut him off.

Geoff let out a chuckle. "I know I am. But damn, I can't believe it's our last season."

"Neither can I," Cody chimed in. "I thought I'd hate being the mascot but it wasn't too bad."

"Dude, do you not remember grade 10 when Lakeview kidnapped you?" Trent asked.

Cody shuddered. "Those were dark times ..."

"Can I talk now?" Devin asked with slight annoyance in his tone.

"Sure the floor's all yours bro," Geoff said. "Then again it's your house."

"Anyways I gotta tell you guys something."

"Does it explain why you and Carrie weren't in last hour?" Trent asked.

"Yeah did you get all the texts Trent sent you?" Cody chimed in.

"Yes, all 6 million of them," Devin responded jokingly manner causing Trent to roll his eyes with a smirk before he got serious again. "Anyways there's a reason for that. And it's big."

Trent's smile quickly changed to a look of concern as he scratched the back of his head. "How big Devin?"

Devin sighed as he was about to break the news. "Well, Carrie had this doctor's appointment today."

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine. And ... she's pregnant."

The guys just looked at Devin, completely shocked.

"Oh wow," Trent said, not sure how to react but still shocked.

"Dude no way." Brody was next to react.

"Whoa dude, did you just say Carrie's pregnant?" Geoff asked.

"Carrie Dawson?" Cody inquired rather dumbfounded.

"Yeah?" Devin answered as he raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so shocked Cody?"

Cody chuckled sheepishly before composing himself. "Well I know it can happen to anyone but Carrie being pregnant in high school seems pretty unexpected. No offense."

Devin just shot Cody a weird look as if he was completely unsure of how to respond to that. Sure Devin was pretty shocked knowing that Carrie was pregnant, he didn't need to be reminded of it again, especially from Cody.

"Anyways ..." Trent started. "What about what you guys are gonna do? I mean you guys are 17 and _still_ in school."

"Carrie said she's keeping the baby."

"What about you though?" Geoff questioned. "I mean she's having your kid. Are you gonna be there for her?"

"Of course," Devin started to explain. "I mean this honestly scares the hell outta me but I told her I'm in."

"Dude you have no idea. I mean just wait until after Carrie actually has the baby."

"Dude please don't psyche me out there," Devin remarked uneasily.

"Actually," Brody began as he placed his arm around Geoff. "Geoff wasn't trying to psyche you out."

"But there is a story to this," Geoff added as he raised his index finger.

"Go on," Devin said.

"Well, my mom had me at 17," Geoff confessed as he inhaled sharply before scratching the back of his head. "And basically everyone in her life basically up and ditched her. That includes my dad."

Devin shot a sad look towards Geoff. "Damn, I'm really sorry about that Geoff."

"Don't sweat it, dude. I mean while it was hard for her she managed to get through it. It's still gonna be pretty hard for you guys. I mean your lives are gonna change majorly once after she has the baby."

"I bet, but thanks for the heads up."

"Sure man. Still, I wish you guys luck with all of this." Geoff gave Devin a clap on the back as he and the other guys were starting to leave.

"Me too," Trent replied.

"Later dude," Brody said.

"Good luck man," Cody added.

This was just the beginning of it all for them.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I had an original draft of this chapter up and ready before I was even gonna publish the last chapter but because I sometimes edit these drafts on my phone it ended up accidentally deleted.**

Telling their friends was like lifting a weight off their shoulders. Carrie and Devin knew that it wouldn't be easy but they couldn't wait forever along with anyone getting suspicious. The harder part would have to be telling their parents. Meaning once again that they couldn't wait any longer.

Carrie groaned as she woke up to the sound of her phone ringing but grabbed it off her nightstand immediately given that she was somewhat awake already.

"Hello?" Carrie answered.

"Oh Carrie," It was her mother Nora. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

Carrie stood up and straightened out her sea green tank top. "Oh, it's totally fine mom. I'm awake now anyway."

"I just wanted to let you know that your father and I are visiting your sister at college in case you were wondering why it's so quiet in the house. Are you alright over there?"

"Yeah, fine," Carrie answered with a guilty expression.

"Alright just making sure. It'll probably be an hour or later before we come home."

"Okay, thanks for letting me know."

"Alright, later," Nora concluded.

"Bye," Carrie replied before hanging up the phone and tossing it on the bed.

Carrie then looked herself in the mirror and placed her hand on her stomach and lowered her hand. The unborn fetus she suspected a week ago was actually inside her, growing by the minute.

-Flashback to last Friday-

Carrie came to school right after the first period ended. She saw Gwen and Bridgette chatting by the lockers and walked over to the 2. They were pretty damn lucky there was a 5-minute break between classes.

"Hey, Gwen ... Bridgette." Carrie greeted rather meekly. Despite her submissive tone, they instantly turned to her.

"Oh hey Carrie," Gwen greeted she knew something was up. "Are you okay, cause you're almost _never_ late?"

"Well actually I am," Carrie choked once her green eyes started brimming with tears then wiped her left eye on her sleeve before she took a deep breath to calm down. "And I don't mean as in late for school."

Bridgette just looked at Carrie with confusion then gasped as she briefly covered her mouth and caught on to what she was implying. "Oh my god, are you really?" She just stared at Carrie in shock.

"Did you take a test?" Gwen questioned.

"Just one," Carrie murmured.

"Does Devin know?" Bridgette questioned as well.

"No. Well not yet. I don't think I'm ready to even tell him just yet."

Bridgette exhaled. "Okay, it's probably best that you take another test just to be absolutely sure."

"Yeah, we can do it after school," Gwen suggested.

"Can we at least wait till I get outta swim practice? Coach Griffith totally doesn't do well with skipping."

"Well do you really think Heather would be totally lenient with this one?" Gwen questioned rhetorically as she pointed to Carrie, who just merely raised an eyebrow.

"You do have a point," Bridgette admitted before folding her arms defiantly. "But I'm still not skipping."

Gwen exhaled sharply. "Fine." She then turned to Carrie. "And you, go see a doctor after this test. Just to be on the safe side."

"Right," Carrie nodded. "Thanks you guys."

"It's gonna be okay Carrie," Bridgette assured as Carrie walked away.

-End of flashback-

"You've got a long road ahead of you Carrie Dawson," Carrie told herself. Suddenly she felt a wave of nausea as her other hand covered her mouth. She headed for the bathroom and immediately started vomiting not long after she knelt down in front of the toilet.

"Goddamn morning sickness," Carrie groaned as she rested her hand on her forehead. "Give me a break."

Carrie remained there for a bit breathing heavily, positive that she was probably gonna hurl again but the moment passed once she heard her phone ringing and dragged herself into her room to answer it.

"Hello?" Carrie cleared her throat.

"Hey yourself," Devin replied. "You alright?"

"Is this your thing now, Devin?" Carrie asked.

Devin tried to hold back a laugh. "What do you mean my thing?"

"Well let's see ... Yesterday we just found out that I'm pregnant, now it's the next day and the first thing you say after calling me is asking if I'm alright."

"No, totally not my thing."

"Actually, I _am_ alright, aside from the morning sickness. Is that all, cause this would be a legitimate waste of a call? No offense."

"Okay, 1. Sorry about that," Devin started. "2. None taken and 3. No, I kinda wanted to know if your parents were home."

"They're visiting Lacey at college so I have the house to myself for like an hour or maybe a little longer than that."

"Is it okay if I came over?" Devin's voice was now hushed. "We need to talk and I'd rather not have my parents find out that I got you pregnant from overhearing our conversation then interrogating me over it, or Andrew finding out about it and telling them about it which of course will lead to said interrogation."

"Sure," Carrie replied as she sat up. "I'm just lucky Lacey isn't home right now and that she's older than me."

Devin laughed a little. "Yeah, lucky you. So I'll see you in a bit?"

"Sure."

"Alright, later."

Carrie hung up the phone and placed it on her nightstand then went into the bathroom to take a shower as soon as she took her hair down.

-At Devin's-

As soon as Devin got out of bed he just threw on a shirt and jeans and grabbed his phone along with his car keys before he started making his way down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" A voice called to him.

Once Devin reached the bottom of the stairs his eyes went wide before he turned around to see his brother Andrew, who was younger than Devin by 3 years, standing there at the top with his arms crossed as if he were demanding an answer. The last thing Devin wanted to deal with was an interrogation from his brother.

"What are you doing up?" Devin asked as Andrew walked over towards him.

"Don't change the subject, I asked you first." Andrew pointed an accusatory finger at Devin.

"Over to Geoff's to shoot some hoops," Devin lied. "Why?"

"You're never usually up this early on the weekends unless it's important."

"Well," Devin stalled, "It's my last season and _that's_ important, no?"

"Pretty much, that is if your marks are decent," Andrew remarked.

"Touche. I'll be back in like an hour or so."

"Right ... " Andrew commented before heading back upstairs.

Devin let out a sigh of relief as he put on his jacket before heading out the door.

-Back at Carrie's-

As soon as Carrie got dressed and put on her pair of brown bracelets, she heard her phone chime. She then picked it up to see who texted her, to her delight it was Devin saying that he was there and she replied telling him that she'd be down in a second. Carrie exhaled as she went down the stairs to answer the door.

"Hey." Carrie greeted as Devin stepped inside.

"Hey, yourself," Devin replied before they embraced in a hug before they went up to her room. "I still can't believe you're pregnant."

"I know. But the doctor said it's pretty much official, so there's _that_ to believe." Carrie teased before she turned around, heading back up to her room. Devin hung his jacket up before he followed after her.

"You know what I mean," Devin started to explain. "It's just that this is our last year of high school and we were expected to do the regular teen stuff except now we're worrying about which colleges we'll get accepted into or rejected by, then suddenly wham!"

Devin smacked his hand into his palm.

"Life happens to throw a curveball your way. Like how the old saying goes."

"That ... actually sounds just about right," Carrie mused in agreement. "Do your parents or Andrew know that you're here?"

"My parents don't, but Andrew almost caught me so I lied and said I was going over to Geoff's," Devin responded.

Carrie just nodded. "What'd you wanna talk about?"

"Well it's kinda funny you mention parents cause - -" Devin abruptly stopped talking and appeared concerned when Carrie suddenly raised a hand to her mouth.

Carrie just held up an index finger with the opposite hand and headed for the bathroom like she did earlier. Carrie had already started vomiting just moments after she knelt down in front of the toilet and grabbed hold of her hair. Morning sickness was the absolute worst.

Devin couldn't help but cringe at the sound of her heaving coming from the bathroom but followed her. "Are you alright?"

"Do I sound alright to you?" Carrie asked rhetorically before she went back to emptying her stomach contents - - and making the mistake of forgetting to hold her hair again.

Devin couldn't stand to see her this way but he bent down as he held her hair and gently rubbed her back.

"Just let it out," Devin muttered as he rubbed little circles on her back.

"Thanks," Carrie said as she wiped her mouth then straightened out her hair and steadily stood up before exiting the bathroom.

"No problem," Devin replied as he followed her downstairs. "Even if it's not the first time I've held your hair while you threw up, it really sucks seeing you like that."

"Ugh," Carrie groaned once she and Devin sat on the couch. "The feeling itself is pretty crappy too. Fun little fact: It doesn't just happen in the morning and if I'm lucky it'll probably fade away sometime soon,"

"You should probably eat something," Devin suggested.

"No way. After that little episode that's the last thing I wanna do,"

"Come on Carrie, before we left the doctor _did_ say that it'll relieve nausea."

"Well, that depends on what exactly," Carrie explained. "Considering that there are certain foods that I can't eat and other foods that'll just make me puke it back up later."

"What doesn't make you feel like you're gonna puke then?"

"I do have yogurt."

"Comin' right up," Devin said before he walked into the kitchen.

"You excited about basketball season?" Carrie asked as she sat up straight.

"Hell yeah. But it's so surreal that it's our last season."

Carrie just laughed a little. "Yeah, time surely flies."

"Speaking of sports, you might as well oughta tell Heather you'll have to quit cheer," Devin told Carrie as he came back into the living room with a yogurt cup and spoon. Carrie just rolled her eyes while smirking as she took the cup and spoon before she dug in.

"Right, anyways what did you wanna discuss?"

"Well, it's due to the fact that you're officially pregnant and of course neither of our parents knows about the baby or the fact that we plan on keeping it."

"Right, we gotta tell them soon," Carrie sighed before shoving another spoonful into her mouth. "I'm dreading it."

"I'm not really too crazy about having to do this either but they're gonna have to know either way. Plus you did say that there was a lot to take care of and this is part of that."

Carrie stood up, Devin followed suit. "I know, I'm just really nervous about this. I mean I told you how my mom reacted when she knew I was having sex right?"

"Yeah," Devin replied. "She freaked out and apparently took out away your birth control. We were still responsible."

"Well regardless of that, her reaction to this pregnancy is gonna be 10 times worse!" Carrie threw her arms up. "I mean we're 17, we're still in high school and we're not even married."

"Relax," Devin gently grabbed Carrie's wrists before lowering her arms to her sides. "Stress isn't good for you or the baby. Plus it's not like we even planned on having a baby this early."

"True." Carrie rubbed her arm. "But since we're gonna tell them soon, I say we should at least start with at least one of them. Just so the atmosphere isn't entirely too heavy."

"That's not a bad idea actually," Devin mused. " Tomorrow's the start of a new week so we can start with telling my parents first."

"Tomorrow?" Carrie inquired.

"If that works for you of course," Devin scratched his head.

"It actually does, really."

"Great, see you tomorrow."

Carrie looked up at Devin with a smile. "Alright. I love you."

"Love you too," Devin kissed Carrie on the forehead before leaving.

After Devin left, Carrie sat back on the couch and continued to eat her yogurt before turning on the tv. Despite the circumstances, Carrie felt a tiny bit relieved. While she couldn't have been happier about Devin being there for her, she was still nervous about having to tell their parents about her pregnancy along with their plans regarding the baby and how they would take the news.


End file.
